


Justify Umbrella/Cane

by 2cajuman2



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2cajuman2/pseuds/2cajuman2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was asked to justify the ship of Watson's cane/Mycroft's umbrella. This is what happened. (I've been asked to upload this on Ao3, so that more people can appreciate the subtleties of Cane/umbrella.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justify Umbrella/Cane

Oh golly, how does one explain the ship of such hard objects. The slenderness of the umbrella’s sturdy pole would slide easily against the smooth metal length of the cane. Their handles contrasting, the precisely angled head sliding against the rough ridges of the umbrellas handle with wooden grace. The rubber end pushing against umbrellas runner, pressing it higher and higher ‘til it hits its full height and prowess. The springs and canopy stretched, pressing out the wetness from beyond, its ribs naked and bare, allowing the soft touch of rubber to finally tease along all the edges. The umbrella constantly being teased as the cane slides its buttons in and out, stretching from its smallest length to its greatest, ever aware of the metal and wood reverberations, to the unknown ear, it would be like a battle of man-made versus nature, but to cane and umbrella, it is but a happy sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this. I think I actually did more research for this ficlet, than any other project I've done to date. This is now over 2 years old (I've listed it as exactly 2 years, Tumblr is rather imprecise) and it's been a great joy to share this with you.
> 
> Please do let me know what you think!


End file.
